


Don't Kiss Me Like That Unless You Mean It Like This

by Pisces314



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfam is bad at feelings, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not dubcon or noncon though, Sex Pollen, Smut, lots of smut, not entirely sure what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: The first time Jason and Tim have sex, Jason feels like he’s been teleported into the end of a fuckin rom-com movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfic ever. One of my new years resolutions was to write more and since I love JayTim I decided to start with them. I hope you enjoy!

The first time Jason and Tim have sex, Jason feels like he’s been teleported into the end of a fuckin rom-com movie. They are both standing on the rooftop of one of Jason’s safe houses, in full gear, face to face, screaming at each other. And it’s raining, of course it’s raining, hard enough that their clothes are soaked through and Jason isn’t the slightest bit worried about someone overhearing them.

Jason has never seen Tim this angry, he figured it’d happened eventually though, Jason knows he brings out the worst in people. Tim’s voice is cracking with every other word from the force of his yells and Jason watches as he places his hands over his face in frustration to whatever bile just spilled out of Jason’s mouth. Jason feels almost guilty for a moment about making Tim feel this way but, then again, Tim is the one who started the fight.

They had been patrolling together, which was starting to become routine for Jason. Wednesday nights had become Jason’s night for dealing with the Batfamily. He honestly couldn’t handle them much more than that.

And, for whatever reason, Batman decided that Tim be his partner. At first it was a little rocky considering their past but after a few weeks they had both moved on. Jason appreciated Tim’s witty remarks and Tim was the only Bat Jason felt wasn’t offended with his dark sense of humor.

Tonight, they had finally discovered the rendezvous point of the local drug lords’. They had been tailing a dealer for the past couple of weeks with no real progress and, needless to say, Jason was starting to get a little antsy. So, once they confirmed it was who they were looking for, Jason jumped right into the mix, ignoring Tim’s whispered shout of “Wait!”

And, like everything Jason had a hand in, it turned out fine. Bad guys were beat up, not killed, cops were called, bad guys went to jail.  Jason had a few cuts and bruises here and there but those are just signs of a good patrol. Tim had been completely silent afterword until they got to the rooftop.

“What’s your deal Replacement?” Jason had asked, pulling off his hood.

“What’s  _ my _ deal?” Tim laughed a little hysterically before going off. He started throwing around words like “Careless” and “Could have died”.  These words took Jason to a dark place, reminding him of many conversations he had had with Batman after patrol a lifetime ago. So Jason started firing back and here they were.

“Why do you even care?!” Jason shouted.

Tim took his hands away from his face and stared at him incredulously.

“Why do I _ -God _ you’re an idiot.” And then they were kissing.

It definitely wasn’t the best kiss Jason’s ever had. He thinks their teeth meet more than their lips do but it starts a fire boiling in his core. And when Tim gives a throaty moan in response to Jason spinning him around and shoving him to his hands and knees, Jason knows Tim feels the fire too.

It’s rough and awkward at first. Jason doesn’t care what anyone says water is not a good substitute for lube. But, to Jason it’s perfect. He can tell Tim loves it too, from the way he cries out with every thrust. Neither of them last long, Tim’s grip on him is tight and scorching. He finishes seconds before Jason, going limp and unconscious in his arms. He must have been going through one of his not getting enough sleep phases. That explained why he was so short tempered earlier.

After pulling up their pants, Jason carries Tim in through his window and lays him on the mattress in the middle of the floor. He ignores the guilt clawing at him as he turns back around and leaves. Even though they’ve done it before after exhausting patrols, he can’t stand the thought of sharing a bed with Tim after that.

~~~~~~~~

The second time they have sex is as much of a surprise for Jason as it was the first time.

Jason avoids Tim for about a month after that night. He’s honestly freaking out a little. Before that kiss he had no idea he even found Tim attractive. His dick apparently found Tim incredibly attractive. All he had to do was think about that night and he had to go find someplace to take care of himself in private like he was a freakin teenager again.

When they finally do patrol together again, Jason tries very hard to act like nothing happened. He doesn’t want it to be anymore awkward than it had to be. He assumes Tim feels the same because he never mentions that night either. Things more or less go back to normal, with them only seeing each other on Wednesday nights.

Which is why Jason is surprised to see Tim towards the end of his route on a Friday night. Jason can immediately spot something is wrong with him. He barely manages to land on his feet after grappling from one roof to another. After he steadies himself, he tries to take a step forward and crumples to his knees.

Fear washes over Jason and he’s kneeling beside Tim faster than he’s ever moved in his life.

“What happened to you babybird?” Jason asks, cradling Tim’s face in his hands.

Tim licks his lips and leans heavily against Jason. “Ivy.” He mumbles and that’s all he needs to say.

“Don’t you have an antidote with you?” Jason asks.

“Took it. My head feels better but the other symptoms are still there.” Tim mumbles, wrapping his arms around Jason’s torso.

“Bitch must have got a stronger toxin somehow.” Tim giggles at Jason’s words, burrowing his face in Jason’s neck and inhaling. Jason shivers.

“Tim, you’re still not thinking clearly right now.” Jason is not used to being the reasonable one.

“Mmm not really thinking of anything I haven’t thought of before.” Tim says, sucking on Jason’s pulse.

“I’m telling you, you’re going to regret this once the toxin is out of your system.” Jason fights to keep his voice steady.

Tim climbs into Jason’s lap completely and starts grinding his hips against Jason’s.

“I didn’t regret it the last time we had sex.”

“You didn’t?” Jason asks shocked.

“Jason,  _ please _ , I need you.” Tim sounds close to actual tears.

“Fuck it.” Jason sighs before picking Tim up bridal style. He figures he can at least get him inside somewhere first this time.

Ironically, the closest safe house is the same one Jason left Tim at last time. Jason all but throws Tim down on the mattress but instead of joining him goes to get Tim some water. He feels damp and feverish and Jason doesn’t want him getting dehydrated.

By the time Jason gets back to him, Tim has completely undressed, and is laying sprawled out on the mattress. Jason lets his eyes roam over Tim’s form, having never seen him completely naked before. His looks too delicate to be a Robin. Jason is sure he had at least twenty pounds more of muscle than Tim at that age. Jason looks back up to find Tim smirking back at him. Jason swallows a lot louder than he meant to.

Embarrassed, he throws the water bottle in Tim’s general direction and starts stripping. It takes a minute, with all the guns and armor he carries with him. By the time he’s turned back around, Tim has already finished the water and is staring at him hungrily.

Jason struts over to the mattress with fake confidence and crawls to where he’s hovering over Tim, in between his legs.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Jason asks, searching Tim’s eyes for any hesitance. In response, Tim grins and wraps legs around Jason to bring them closer together.

The sex is infinitely better this time. Jason takes his time spreading Tim open, making him come twice just with his fingers and mouth. Tim hasn’t gone soft once, thanks to the pollen. When Jason moves back up to position himself he pauses just to admire Tim.

Tim’s eyes are clearer now that most of its out of his system but he looks like a mess. His hair is tangled and sticking to face and his lips are bleeding from all the biting Tim has been doing to them. Tim blushes under Jason’s scrutiny and turns his head away.

“Not getting any younger here, Jason.” Tim huffs out.

Jason laughs and throws one of Tim’s legs over his shoulder, entering him in one smooth motion and starting a fast pace. Tim’s noisy this time, Jason assumes it's because of the toxin, but he practically yells Jason’s name every time Jason slides into him. This only encourages Jason to go faster and harder until they both reach their peak.

Afterword, they both lay there panting heavily in each other’s ear. After a few minutes pass, Jason can finally move again and slowly pulls out of Tim. Tim has his eyes closed and his still gasping for air. Jason doesn’t know what to say so he pulls his pants back on and grabs his cigarettes from the pocket, going to stand by the cracked window before lighting it.

“You feelin’ any better?” Jason asks blowing his smoke out the window.

Tim arches his back and does a full body stretch that makes him look feline before replying.

“Much better actually. I guess I should thank you.” Tim laughs, carefree in a way Jason hasn’t seen him in, well, ever.

“Good. I’m sure you’ll be fine getting back to the mansion on your own then.” He says, flicking the ash outside and watching it fall. He turns to look at Tim to see him frowning at him.

“You want me to leave?”

_ No. _ “Why would I want you to stay?” Jason says taking a long drag of his cigarette to hide anything that might give away how nauseous saying that made him feel.

Tim’s eyes fill with hurt before he quickly turns to start gathering up his clothes. Jason silently watches him get dressed in hurried movements, as if every second more he stays here the more painful it gets. Jason can only open his mouth just as Tim’s hand meets the door knob.

“Tim, I-”

“Just don’t Jason, I understand how you feel.” Tim bites out before slamming the door behind him.

Jason tells himself he imagines the way Tim’s voice hitched so he can get to sleep that night.

~~~~~~

The third time they have sex, Jason isn’t surprised. Not because he was expecting it, but because he was still in shock over the fact that Tim was actually speaking to him at all. It had been three months since the last time they had been alone. Sure they had seen each other when the Batfam needed to team up for the occasional psycho that tried to take over Gotham but the Wednesday night patrols had stopped.

Jason knows Tim has been having a rough time handling Super-Junior and Batman’s death. He knows this because Dick, for whatever reason has taken to keeping Jason updated on Tim’s life. Even though Jason has made it clear that he absolutely does not care what Tim is up to. He  _ doesn’t _ .

So, when Jason is woken up by a pounding at his door at exactly 3:02 AM on his night off, he opens the door expecting  _ anyone _ but Tim. Yet, here he is. No matter how many times Jason blinks, Tim is still standing there when he opens his eyes.

“Are you going to let me in?” Tim looks so determined, Jason isn’t sure if he should be concerned or not.

“Uh, I guess?” Jason didn’t even know Tim knew of this place. It was a new safe house. One he had actually decorated to look like a fully furnished studio apartment. It was nice, by Jason’s standards. The bed even had a metal frame and sheets, instead of just a comforter.

Tim brushes past him, stopping in the middle of the room before turning back towards Jason and giving him a contemplative look. This gives Jason a chance to see Tim in better lighting. He definitely isn’t at his best.

He’s wearing jeans that used to look like they were painted on. Jason remembers because he always had to do the alphabet backwards in his head when he saw Tim in them just to avoid getting hard on the spot. Now, though it seemed like his belt was barely holding them up. Jason’s pretty sure the shirt he’s wearing is an old one of Damian’s and even that looks a size too big.

“What?” Jason finally snaps, realizing they had been just standing there staring at each other for at least a full minute.

“I’m leaving.”

“Okay…. are you gonna elaborate on that or are you gonna continue being all vague and weird?”

Tim rolls his eyes. “To find Batman.”

“If that’s your way of coping then I won’t judge.”

“He’s alive Jason.” Tim glared at him.

“Sure he is.” Jason deadpans.

“You’re an ass.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know?” Jason gasps holding a hand over his mouth.

And then Tim giggles. Not laughs. Giggles, like cute as shit makes Jason want to hold him close forever, giggles. And Jason is closing the space between them encasing Tim’s face with his hands and kissing the ever loving fuck out of him. Because Jason  _ misses  _ this. Misses Tim’s sass, his wits, and his laugh. He misses being around him. And the way Tim is kissing him back makes Jason almost believe Tim misses him too.

This time Jason lets Tim take control because he’s not sure what it is exactly Tim is looking for in this. The thing is, Tim doesn’t really seem to know what he wants either. He never stops kissing Jason, but his hands flutter over his shoulders and down his sides, settling on his hips for a moment before resuming their explorations.

He finally stops so they can both breath and Jason is surprised to find spots in his vision, Tim was suffocating him and Jason didn’t even notice or care. Tim takes a shuddering breath.

“Jason, I want- “

“Yes, Babybird, yes yes yes.” Jason is more than ready to have Tim again and he’s tired of worrying about the consequences. They can talk things through afterword, when their blood circulation isn’t going south of the equator.

Tim groans, tugs at Jason’s sweatpants, and groans again when he realizes Jason is going commando. There’s more fluttering of his hands around Jason’s thighs and abdomen. Jason thinks this time it was more to do with Tim teasing him than anything.

When they’ve both been stripped completely of clothing and their lips are raw from all the kissing is when Tim gently pushes Jason down on the bed. Tim follows him down landing softly on top of him with his knees on either side of his hips.

Now it’s Jason’s turn to explore Tim’s body with his hands. As Tim slides down slightly to bite and suck at his neck, Jason traces the line of Tim’s spine, making a mental note to make sure to get some greasy carb filled food into Tim after this when he feels his rib bones.

Jason files that thought away for later and moving down to Tim’s ass. Grasping a cheek in each hand and massaging slowly. Tim whimpers into his neck and begins rocking his hips slowly against him. Any coherent thought that Jason had been left with until now flew out the window when he slipped a finger in between Tim’s cheeks and massaged his rim, finding it already wet and loose enough for the tip to slide right in. 

The thought of Tim doing this to himself made Jason growl and unconsciously buck his hips up against Tim. Tim shuddered against him and abruptly sat up straight. Tim simply sat there for a moment, staring at Jason with a warmth that Jason couldn’t help but smile at him. A smile of pure happiness that Jason hadn’t done since before his Red Hood days.

Words began clawing their way out Jason’s throat, he’s not even sure what they were going to say, just that he knew it would embarrass the shit out of him later. Thankfully Tim chose that moment to start pressing down onto Jason. Slowly sliding down on him in a way that had the words turn into a long drawn out groan.

Jason opened eyes he wasn’t even aware he closed to look at Tim. Tim seemed frozen in place, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open in a look of utter bliss. He looked like an angel.

Impatient, Jason grabbed Tim and started moving their hips together. Tim eventually snapped back to reality and started moving with Jason. They kept near perfect rhythm the whole time, moving together like they had been practicing their whole lives. This time, when Jason came, he kept eye contact with Tim unspoken words flowing between them

Jason reached down on the floor beside his bed, fingers groping for tissues to clean them up with. After he expertly tosses the used tissues into the trash can he pulls Tim down beside him manhandling him into a prime cuddle position. Tim lets him, having been silent since the sex ended.

“We should talk.” He says immediately yawning after.

“Yeah but tomorrow. It’s officially sleep o’clock.” Jason says sleepily patting Tim’s head. He’s already half asleep as it is. There’s a long pause.

“Okay.” Tm finally agrees.

Tim is gone when he wakes up in the morning.

_ “I’m leaving.” _ He had said.

Jason punches a hole through his wall.

*****

The fourth time, Jason wants to believe it’s another round of angry sex. But it’s not. Mainly because Jason isn’t angry. He’s hurt. He hasn’t seen Tim in six months.  _ Six _ .  _ Months _ . Tim had decided the Titans needed him more than Gotham did. He knows Tim had been back in Gotham during that time, Batman being back and all, but somehow he only heard about Tim being back in town after the fact. And he seemed to have forgotten how to pick up his cell phone when it rang.

Then the Demon brat had to go ahead and open his mouth. The two of them were patrolling together. Batman was working on something with the Justice League and Goldie had broken his femur. That left the two of them in charge of protecting Gotham. Jason knew it was going to try his patience but he decided maybe he could get some information about Tim from Damian. He just had to be subtle about it.

“Why has Tim been avoiding me?” Okay so maybe subtlety wasn’t something he did very well.

The kid’s mouth lifted up in his classic ‘I know something you don’t know’ look. But instead of answering he just shrugged.

“The fact that you think I could care enough about your or Drake’s personal business tells wonders about your IQ. I thought you were supposed to have street smarts…or so you said.”

“Yeah but you care about Dickiebird’s personal business, don’t you? You certainly hang around him an awful lot.” Damian flushed scarlet before swiftly turning away from Jason.

“I fail to see why Grayson has anything to do with this.” He huffed.

“We both know he makes everyone he loves business  **his** personal business. And he’s perceptive as hell. He’s bound to have said something to you.”

Damian gave him a shit eating grin. “Well  **if** he did say something, why would I feel so inclined as to tell you?”

Jason was prepared for this. “Because if you don’t I’ll have to be forced to go to Dick for information. AND I’ll be sure to tell him you weren’t very helpful to your brother dearest. He’d be so disappointed in you.” Jason mockingly put a hand over his heart as he said the last part. Damian gave him a look that could freeze over Hell but Jason wasn’t concerned. He knew he had Damian cornered.

Damian continued to glare at him for a moment for finally sighing in defeat. “Well played.” He mumbled. Then bit his lip and mysteriously avoided Jason’s eyes for a few seconds. When he finally looked back at Jason, the look on his face seemed almost guilty. Jason couldn’t figure out why…until he heard what Damian was about to say.

“The alien princess told Grayson that Drake has been spending a lot of…private time with the clone since his return.”

Oh.  **_Oh._ ** Jason wondered if the brat was being difficult earlier because he didn’t want to be the one to tell him. Damian shifted uncomfortably and looked at him with something similar to pity…if Damian felt that emotion. Jason tried to think of something to say. Something to reassure Damian that he couldn’t care less who Tim was spending his time with.

“Well fuck.” Was all that came out.

He then decided to take matters into his own hands. He set up security cameras in the penthouse since he knew that’s where Tim stayed when he wasn’t with the Titans. It would alert him whenever there was movement. It took two weeks for the cameras to pick up something that wasn’t the cleaner that came once a week.

Jason had just finished patrolling, falling face first into his bed without even taking his shoes off. He was exhausted. And sore. He had been distracted lately because of a certain Babybird avoiding him and was paying for it in thug punches. He had rolled over to his side when he noticed his laptop light blinking.

Jason jumped up right away, knowing it wasn’t the cleaning crew at this hour. A few clicks and Jason could see from the camera he had placed in Tim’s bedroom on top of his bookshelf. And there was Tim right below it, typing diligently away at his own laptop. His suitcase sat unpacked on the bed. Jason didn’t waste any time; he was on his bike flooring it within seconds.

The penthouse was a little more difficult than Jason was anticipating. Tim must have upgraded the alarm system. It would have kept out someone less determined than Jason. He crawled in through the bedroom window turning and fully expecting to see Tim still at his desk only to find it’s chair empty.

Panic flooded Jason for a brief moment until he heard the shower turn on down the hallway. He crept down the hall finding the bathroom door slightly cracked. Jason hesitated for moment before slowly pushing the door open, willing it not to make any noise. Jason looked into the bathroom expecting to see a curtain. Instead he found the shower had a glass door that he could see perfectly through.

And there Tim was. Eyes closed, head tipped back into the spray of the water, biting his lip in a…slightly pained expression? Jason frowned and looked lower. Maybe Tim had gotten injured someh- _ Oh. _ Nope. Tim’s expression wasn’t one of pain it was  _ pleasure. _

Jason could see Tim’s hand moving over himself. His strokes slow and unhurried, using soap to ease the glide. Jason was shocked enough by the sight that he couldn’t move, despite the fact that his pants were getting painfully tight.

As Jason watched Tim progressively speed up his movements, Tim’s body trembling in a way that signaled he was close. Tim’s mouth opened, his lips moving for form a word that stopped Jason’s heart.

“Jason.” It came out as a breathy sigh and that was all it took for him to snap out of it.

He quietly stripped himself of his clothes moving to slide the shower door open just as quietly. Tim still hadn’t noticed him caught up in his little fantasy. Jason moved quickly. Stepping into the shower and slamming Tim into the wall in one movement, ignoring his startled shout, and pinning his arms above his head.

“Jason!” He screeched.

“Hmm I liked It better the first time you said it.” Tim’s face went red and Jason smirked. “What’s the matter Babybird? Knock off brand Superman not doing it you?”

“What?” Tim gasped, looking at Jason as if he’d grown three heads.

“I had to find out from the demon brat that you two were together. Come on, Timmy, I thought we were closer than that.” Jason leered down towards their hips which he had pressed tightly together, mostly so Tim couldn’t see the hurt in his eyes.

“I didn’t think you would care about something like that.” When Jason looked back up Tim was giving him a look so raw and open that Jason just wanted to hold Tim tight and never let him go.

“I didn’t think I would either.” Jason admitted before smashing their lips together. He wasn’t gentle, biting and sucking at Tim’s lips before shoving his tongue in grinding and swirling against every inch of Tim’s mouth. “But I do.” When he pulled back Tim was panting for air, eyes taking on a glazed look.

“Why?” Tim’s voice sounded broken, sending a flush of arousal through Jason.

“Because I know that clone  **_boy_ ** will never give you what you need. Only I can do that and you know it.”

“I do. But what can I do when you keep refusing to give it to me?” Tim was frowning at him, looking at him like he was a clue in a case he was trying to solve.

Jason knew what Tim was talking about. Tim wanted more. He wanted labels and exclusivity and telling their family and post coitus cuddles for Christ’s sake. And fuck if Jason didn’t want that too. He’d never wanted it before but he could see him and Tim as a couple and it looked wonderful.

But Jason also knew what happened when people got close to him. He knew people got hurt and most of the time it was Jason himself causing it. He had issues okay? Tim had been on the receiving end of most of those issues and had stuck around for reasons Jason couldn’t even begin to explain.

Instead of actually answering Tim, Jason tried to convey with his actions how he felt. He released Tim’s arms to move his hands down to Tim’s hips, spinning him around. He then kneeled down and started massaging Tim’s cheeks, spreading them apart and blowing air on Tim’s hole.

“Oh! Umm, that wasn’t exactly what I meant when I said- Ohmygod Jay!” Jason had licked a long stipe right through the center of Tim’s heat. Jason started moving his tongue in and out of Tim, in a crude imitation of what was to come. He did this for a while before wanting to spice things up. At the end of one of his thrusts, as his tongue was coming out of Tim, Jason placed his lips tighter around his hole and began sucking with all his might. This cause Tim to cry out and slap the shower wall repeatedly. Jason liked that reaction and decided to repeat the move after every thrust.

It wasn’t long before Tim started to get close. His thighs began to shake and he was letting out low breathy whines. Jason stood up and reached around to squeeze the base of Tim’s cock causing Tim to groan and throw his head back, almost head butting Jason.

“Shh baby I got you.” Jason planted a kiss on Tim’s temple before spinning him back around. He grabbed Tim’s legs lifted them around his waist. Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders putting their foreheads together.

“How’re you feeling Babybird?” Jason was slowly working his fingers into Tim, already so wet and ready for him.

“Like I’ve been missing you every second you’ve been gone.” Tim sighed.

Jason removed his fingers and lined himself up. “Well you won’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m not letting you run away from me again.” He didn’t give Tim time to reply before sliding all the way in. He immediately began moving, vowing to take his time later. Right now they were both too worked up and close.

Tim came first, as Jason always made sure to do, eyes rolling back and body tightening around Jason forcing him to spill over as well. They stayed there panting and lightly kissing until the water temperature went from lukewarm to ice cold, ruining the moment.

They dried off and walked back to Tim’s room together. Jason grimaced staring at the jeans in his hand.

“Hey do you have something more comfortable to wear? Jeans are a bitch to sleep in.” He asked without thinking. Tim’s head swiveled towards him, eyes so wide Jason thought they might pop right out of his skull. Jason realized what he had implied and froze for a moment. ‘Ah hell’ He thought before shrugging at Tim.

“If I’m here warming your bed then there’ll be no room for an alien invasion will there?”

Tim burst into a fit a giggles.

“You know Damian is a pretty smart kid.” He said, throwing Jason a pair of pajamas from his dresser.

“Huh?”

“Damian told you he heard I was with Conner? I wasn’t. And I know Damian knows this too because I told him when he asked me. Months ago.”

That night Jason slept harder than he had in years, arms wrapped protectively around Tim’s smaller form.

Damian was a little shit. Jason was really starting to like him.

*********

The fifth time it happens, Jason has resigned himself to the fact that him and Tim will never have planned sex. Which is 100% completely ok with Jason because surprise sex is so much more fun. The only difference is, this time, his relationship with Tim has been good, no that’s not it, it’s been pretty  _ damn _ good.

They’ve been doing a lot of couple activities for the past few months. Like, for instance, just last week after patrol Jason had taken Tim to his favorite sushi place and afterward they went back to the penthouse and cuddled and kissed and even slept together, no really, they slept. Side by side.  _ Spooning. _

Even though Tim had been wanting more, Jason refused. He really wanted to do things right this time. He wanted to take things slow, court Tim. He wanted to see if their relationship could be more than just great sex. He wanted this to work.

So far it had been going perfectly and Jason knew after so much time he was stalling. He’s not even sure why really. He just had this illogical fear that once they had sex things would go back to the way they were before.

He told himself that soon he’d make a move on Tim and they’d have great sex and they’d be even better than before. He was just waiting for the right moment. Jason had, however, miscalculated exactly how impatient Tim was getting.

So when he wakes up in an abandoned warehouse tied to a chair he assumes the worst. His last memory is of getting home from patrol and taking all his weapons off before blackness consumed him. He’s still wearing his jeans and boots but everything else is off…including his helmet and shirt.

He immediately begins struggling but the knots are foolproof. They had even tied his ankles to the legs of the chair. Jason eventually stops struggling and looks around the warehouse. Jason can’t see much other than what’s right in front of him. All the windows must be boarded shut and the only light on is the flickering one above Jason’s head.  

“Is the big bad Redhood finally awake?” Calls a voice from the darkness. Jason frowns. He knows that voice but there’s something…off about it. He decides to play along for now.

“You know, when someone roofies me I usually at least get a drink out of it.” He calls back.

“Oh honey, you’re going to get something a little stronger than a drink tonight.” The voice is closer now and Jason turns his head toward the right to see the source but can only make out a shadowed shape of a person slowly walking towards him.

When the figure finally steps into the light Jason’s mind goes completely blank save for two words.  **Hot** .  **Damn.** The voice had come from Tim, only it wasn’t the composed and analytical Tim that Jason was so used to seeing. It was a version of Tim that Jason had only seen in his most erotic dreams.

The reason his voice sounded different was because he had pitched his voice just a little higher and spoke in a slow flirty tone. He was dressed neck down in a skin tight shiny black leather suit that left nothing to the imagination. His boots had a slight heel on them causing his hips to sway with every step. He had topped off the outfit with cat ears on his head and a long whip in his hand.

Tim stops when he’s standing in front of Jason, about five feet away, looking at him with a coy smile on his face. Jason suddenly realizes his mouth had been hanging open since Tim had stepped into the light and quickly closes it.

“You’re normally much more talkative than this when we meet Hood. Something on your mind?” Tim tilts his head to the side in a move that Jason can’t decide is sexy or cute. Sute? Cexy? His brain was mush.

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to say something about a cat having my tongue?”

Tim grins at him wickedly. “Not yet I don’t.” Then drops to his hands and knees. He starts crawling towards Jason, slowly, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Jason marvels at how gracefully he moved in that tight leather. He truly did look like a cat stalking his prey.

When he finally gets to Jason he sits up on his knees and places his hands on Jason’s knees, rubbing his thumbs in little circles.

“Do you want to know what I think?” He murmurs, sliding his hands up an inch and Jason has to resist shifting down in the chair to get Tim’s hands higher.

“What do you think?” Jason asks, unable to drag his eyes away from Tim’s hands.

“I think you haven’t been trying very hard to catch me and turn me in. I think maybe you like me a little too much for that.” The hands have crept even higher, now resting at mid-thigh.

“Like you?” He scoffs. “Definitely not. Like the way your ass looks in that suit though.” Jason never knew he’d be into roleplay but his zipper digging painfully into his erection is telling him otherwise.

In response Tim slides his hands further up…then pulls away from Jason completely, standing up and walking backwards a few steps.

Jason wants to groan and beg him to come back instead he says, “Aww babe, did I hurt your feelings?”

Tim flicks his wrist causing the whip to slap lightly against the ground. “Maybe.”

Jason eyes the whip. “Am I gonna need a safe word?” He jokes, very aware the fast pace of his heart has nothing to do with fear.

“Just saying Stop works fine with me.” Tim answers and Jason makes a point to erase that word from his vocabulary entirely.

There’s a beat of silence where Jason thinks Tim is giving him an out and he’s opening his mouth to tell Tim to get on with it when Tim strikes.

He does it so fast that Jason thinks he might have missed it. He looks down at his chest and sees two red, slightly raised marks on his left breast, one horizontal and one vertical. Tim had left a T over his heart and he did it so gently Jason hardly felt the sting.

He’s still staring at the mark when Tim settles into his lap, facing him.

“Marking your territory?”

“Yes, but just in case that’s not visible enough…” Tim leans down and starts licking and biting at the marks causing Jason to hiss in pleasure. He then gives the other side the same treatment, making sure to leave hickeys behind as he works his way slowly up his chest and neck. At some point he starts grinding his hips against Jason’s torturously slow.

By the time Tim is done marking both sides of his neck, Jason feels too hot and is aware that he’s panting but he can’t stop. Tim takes advantage of Jason’s open mouth when he finally kisses him, thrusting his tongue in. Jason gladly let’s Tim take dominance this time, his brain is still fried and he’s completely happy to just sit back and feel.

“Tim,” Jason gasps when he pulls away so they can both breath. He can see Tim’s face is flushed and there are small beads of sweat on his forehead. Instead of answering him, Tim pulls away from him completely and Jason whines before he can stop himself.

“Shh honey, I’m going to take care of you.” Tim unzips Jason pants and, thank Christ, takes him out. Jason is hard in the most painful way. Tim looks suddenly bashful for a moment and Jason has a split second to take in what Tim’s about to do before he takes Jason in his mouth.

“Oh fucking fuckity fuck, I can’t even, ugh!” Jason can see Tim’s shoulders shaking as he silently laughs around him. He never stops sucking or bobbing though. Three of Tim’s fingers find his way into Jason’s mouth and Jason sucks them in sync with Tim, pleased when he see's Tim’s eyes fluttered closed. After a moment, Tim takes his fingers out and, even though Jason has his eyes closed at this point, he can hear a few zippers being undone and then Tim moaning.

When Tim gets back into Jason’s lap, he’s facing away from him. Legs spread wide and hands on his thighs for leverage. Even though Jason knows he’s pitching he feels as though he’s the one being fucked senseless this time. Unable to move an inch as Tim rocks back against him in slow but deep thrusts that have them both gasping for air.

Through the lust fueled haze in his mind he registers that he’s speaking. Praising Tim, telling him how beautiful he looks and how wonderful he feels around him. He can tell Tim is loving it by the way he arches his back and takes him deeper, showing off for Jason. The thought makes him let out an embarrassing desperate noise.

Jason’s orgasm comes upon him suddenly causing him to toss his head back and curl his toes. He can feel Tim shuddering and moaning through his own climax during it. When Tim’s body stops having spasms he slumps back against Jason with a sigh.

“How did you know?” Jason asks.

“You talk in your sleep.” Tim says, grinning back at him.

“Really? Huh. How long have you been planning this?”

“Since the first time you told me you wanted to take things slow.” Tim rolls his eyes at him.

“…I think I’m in love with you.” 

Tim laughs so hard his eyes start to water and Jason doesn’t have the guts to tell him he was serious.

******

The first time they make love Jason isn’t surprised if only because he knows it’s been a long time coming. Though it doesn’t go the way he had imagined it to be, it was disappointingly absent of the rose petals leading to the bed, mood music, and excessive amount of candles. Because when Jason Fucking Todd finally decides to do romance, he does it  **right** .

But he’ll have to wait for another opportunity to show off his insane romance skills because making love with Tim for the first time is, does he really even need to mention it by now, unplanned. That being said, he wouldn’t change anything about his perfectly imperfect first time showing Tim how much he had grown to love him. The circumstances leading up to it however, Jason could certainly live without.

It had been two weeks since Jason had accepted that he loved Tim. And Jason knows all too well how short life can be so he had been planning on telling Tim as soon as the opportunity came around. But, as usual, luck wasn’t on Jason’s side.

Jason rushes into the manor without waiting for Alfred to answer the door.

“Where is he?!” He demands into the silence greeting him, because he knows someone must be listening.

There’s movement out of the corner of his eye as Batman materializes out of thin air. He’s not even in his costume but Jason can’t stomach to call him by his other name, not without flashes of pain and rage piercing through him.

“I assume Dick called you.” He doesn’t bother to hide the disapproval in his voice and Jason instantly bristles.

“Yeah and it’s about fucking time to. Dick said he got shot on patrol just after midnight, and it’s six in the freakin morning! Didn’t any of you think I outta know? For Christ’s sake I’m his-“ Jason stops abruptly because he doesn’t know what exactly he is to Tim. They haven’t exactly put labels on anything but he knows they are  **_something._ **

Batman clears his throat awkwardly. “I understand you two are…an item,” He grits out looking mildly constipated. “But we felt as though it would be best if we let Alfred patch him up without any unnecessary distractions before calling you.”

Jason takes a breath and blows it out his nose slowly. As much as it pains him to admit he probably would have been more of a distraction than anything.

“Considering the fact that you’re out here talking to me and not brooding in the cave blaming yourself and thinking about taking away the brats Robin title, I’m assuming Tim’s okay?” Jason makes it a question because at this point B could just be used to his sidekicks dying.

“He’s fine. A thug just got a lucky shot on him while he was trying to help a civilian out of the line of fire.”

Jason rubs a hand over his face. Forcing his muscles, which had been tense enough to nearly start forming cramps since Dick’s phone call, to relax. When he looks back at Batman, his eyes are soft with a look he hasn’t given Jason since-

“Can I see him?” Jason says breaking eye contact.

Batman turns without answering and starts making his way up the main stairway leaving Jason to follow. He leads them past several doors and Jason can’t help but remember which ones are bathrooms, closets and bedrooms. He notices the décor is more or less the same but the atmosphere somehow feels warmer than before. They finally stop at one of the doors and Jason is grateful they didn’t have to pass his old room to get to it.

Jason reaches for the doorknob but is stopped by Batman laying a hand on his shoulder and Jason has to fight the urge to shrug it off.

“Jason,” He begins in a voice even more serious than his usual and Jason feels a knot forming in his stomach. He knew this talk was coming as soon as he decided to get serious with Tim. Knew Batman was going to tell him he wasn’t good enough and that Tim deserved better. Jason steps away from Batman’s hand to face him fully. He crosses his arms, squares his shoulders, and juts his chin out bracing for impact.

Batman sighs tiredly but continues anyway. “You and Tim both have had a bit of a rough history. And this certainly isn’t the outcome I was expected when I hoped you two would eventually get along. As a matter of fact, it’s better.” Wait. Jason blinks. What?

“You’re good together. I actually see you stop and think before rushing headlong into battle. Tim has been sleeping more and he’s gained some of his weight back. I think that’s because of the influence you have one another. Keep looking out for each other.”

There’s silence in which Jason knows he’s supposed to say something but he can’t stop staring up at Batman slack jawed.

He sees Batman’s lips part at the beginning of a smile before Batman is brushing past him, clapping him on the back. He’s probably exceeded his emotional capacity for the day.

Jason stand there for a moment in shock before remembering why he’s there and bursting through the door.

His eyes immediately spot Tim who is lying in bed propped up by at least four pillows, confirming that he’s okay. Better than, it looks like, by the way he smiles when their eyes meet. Dick is sitting in a chair avoiding Jason’s eyes for some reason. Damian is standing behind Dick’s chair looking bored but Jason knows if he didn’t actually want to be here he wouldn’t.

“How’re ya feelin’ Timmers?” Jason asks making his way over to his bed, on the opposite side of Dick. Inside of pulling up a chair, he kicks his boots off and climbs in with Tim, careful to make sure he doesn’t bounce Tim around too much.

“I’m fine.” Tim says rolling his eyes. “You all act like we don’t put ourselves in danger every time we suit up.”

Jason frowns. “Well yeah but we don’t actually get shot on patrol on a regular basis.” Dick coughs awkwardly and starts to raise from his chair.

“I didn’t actually get shot, Jason, it just grazed my arm. I only needed three stitches and I doubt it’ll even scar!” He exclaims holding his arm out so Jason can see the gauze wrapping around his bicep.

“Hey Dick,” Jason growls turning to glare at his retreating back.

“Oh hi Jason, I’m just heading out so I don’t interrupt-“

“You mind telling me why you didn’t let me know how not serious this was when you called me?”

“Grayson here thought it would be cute to see you panicking over Drake’s wellbeing.” Damian answers for him.

“Well I’m sure you were disappointed then. Since nothing I do could ever be labeled as ‘cute’.” At this Dick turns back around grinning at him wickedly.

“Timmy here would beg to differ. You should’ve heard him gushing about you before the pain meds wore off.” Dick then ducks to avoid a pillow that Tim lunches at him with his good arm.

“Alright I’ve reached by limit of Grayon’s fanboying for one day. It’s time we left the two lovebirds alone.” Damian grabs Dick by the hands a drags him out of the room. Dick has time to shout out a “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” before the door swings shut behind him.

They sat in silence for a moment before Jason couldn’t handle it anymore.

“It’s really just a graze?” He asks, gently running a finger across Tim’s bandages. Tim gives him a soft smile, grasping his hand and entwining their fingers.

“Stop worrying Jay, I’m really okay.” Jason sighs, feeling a huge weight off his chest.

“Man screw Dick and his messed up sense of humor. Next time he’s out of town I’m going to tell him Damian was kidnapped or something.”

“You can’t do that to him! Damian is his world, he’d have a heart attack on the spot.” Tim laughs.

“Yeah, well then he’d know how I felt!” Jason flushes when he hears Tim’s laughter cut off with  a choking sound. Tim turns his torso to face him completely but Jason stubbornly stares straight ahead.

“Jason,” Tim huffs and grabs him by the chin, forcing eye contact. “You were so worried because you feel that way about me?”

“Nothing ever goes the way I planned when I’m with you.” Jason groans.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about this.” He says gesturing between them. “It was supposed to be epic, with like an Ed Sheeran song playing in the background, a nice sunset and-and fireworks!” Tim grins at him so hard his eyes turn to slits and then leans in to kiss him.

It starts off sweet but slowly builds in intensity with Tim taking the lead by slipping his tongue in his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Tim moves to straddle his thighs and Jason wraps his arms around his waist.

When they finally separate to breathe, Jason immediately starts kissing down his jaw to his neck, sucking gently on the skin so he doesn’t mark it. He can’t resist giving a sharp nip to the skin connecting Tim’s neck and shoulder and is rewarded by hearing a shaky gasp in his ear.

Jason slowly turns them over and lays Tim down, hovering on his hands and knees over him. He leans down so their foreheads are touching.

“Hi.” He murmurs.

“Hey handsome.” Tim says softly, playing with a strand of Jason’s hair.

“I want you.” Tim looks confused.

“Jason, you have me, you have for a long time.” And Jason feels warmth in his chest but-

“No Babybird, I  _ want _ you.” He shifts down so Tim can feel what he meant against his thigh. He can tell Tim understands what he means instantly by the way heat flashes in his eyes.

“Then have me.” So Jason gives Tim a quick pet on the cheek before moving down his body, sliding Tim’s shirt up so his chest is exposed. He pinches one nipple harshly while giving quick little licks to the other until Tim is shuddering at the dual sensations.

Satisfied Jason kisses his way down Tim’s stomach, pausing briefly to dip his tongue in Tim’s bellybutton and getting a giggle in return. He grabs the waistband of Tim’s sweats and laughs at his eager movements to help Jason as he pulls them off. He raises an eyebrow at Tim when he sees he’s going commando.

“It was too much trouble with my arm.” Tim shrugs unashamed.

“Lucky me.” Jason smirks before turning his attention back down to Tim’s need. It’s already standing at attention due to Jason’s earlier ministrations with a single drop of precum sitting at the head just about to spill over. Jason laps it up before it can and feels Tim’s hands come on up rest on his shoulders.

He takes Tim into his mouth at a speed he knows must be driving Tim mad but Tim stays still for him, only the tightening of his grip on Jason’s shoulders tells how much it’s affecting him. Jason isn’t doing it intentionally, he just hasn’t done this very often and doesn’t want to embarrass himself by choking.

He bops his head in a lazy rhythm, listening to Tim’s breathy gasps. Eventually he gets more confident and decides to go down a little farther than he had been. He gets too eager and feels the head of Tim’s cock hit the back of his throat and swallows on instinct to try to avoid gagging.

Tim jerks and whines before his hands leave Jason’s shoulders. As Jason continues bobbing his head, swallowing at the end of each thrust now, he hears Tim sound of a bottle popping open and a squirt of liquid before Tim grabs one of Jason’s hands.

Jason looks up to watch a desperate Tim messily try to lather Jason’s fingers with lube. Most of it does get on his fingers but his hand is also covered in it as well. Jason wants to tease him but he’d have to pull off Tim’s cock to do that and that wouldn’t be worth it.

“Start with two.” He commands, making Jason moan around Tim. He obeys, choosing now to keep Tim as deep in his mouth as he can handle and just sucking him gently so he can focus more on working him open.

He feels a gush of precum every time his fingers press against Tim’s prostate. By the time he gets a third finger in, Tim is rocking his hips between Jason’s fingers and throat and making muffled pleading noises. Jason glances up to see Tim is trying to quiet himself with his hands. Jason presses his fingers sharply against Tim’s happy spot and swallows, pleased when Tim arches and shouts.

Tim’s hands scramble at Jason’s face to push him off.

“Jason! Jay, I can’t-“ Jason pulls away and drags his fingers out of Tim, spreading them wide as they move past his rim.

“Turn over for me babe.” Jason says patting Tim’s hip. Tim rolls over and starts to get on his hands and knees before Jason stops him. “No like this.” He says grabbing a pillow and having Tim lay down on his stomach with the pillow supporting his hips. Jason then guides Tim to spread his legs wide before settled in between them.

“Never done it like this before.” Tim comments, resting his head to the side in his arms.

“Wanted it to be special.” Jason says. He uses a hand to help guide himself to Tim’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Tim says in a breathy voice.

Jason slowly pushes in, groaning at Tim’s tightness and hears Tim moan in response. Once he’s all the way inside, Jason lays on top of Tim but supports most of his weight with his arms. He stays still for a moment just enjoying the way Tim feels hot and velvety around him before Tim starts squirming impatiently.

Instead of thrusting he then starts to rock his hips, letting himself barely slide out before his pushing back against Tim’s walls, feeling Tim tense at the continuous pressure on his prostate.

“ _ Oh _ .” Tim moans rocking with Jason.

“Yeah.” Jason grunts starting to grind harder into him. Jason buries his face in Tim’s neck biting and licking the skin there, this time not caring if he marks him or not and when Tim gives a happy mewl in response to a particularly hard suck, he knows he doesn’t care either.

He sees Tim hand start to slide down, no doubt heading towards his cock, before Jason snatches it and his other hand, pinning his wrist down and his sides.

“Jason, come on!” Tim whines.

“Shh just let me take care of you.” Tim moans and lets himself go pliant in Jason’s arms. Jason rewards him with a sloppy kiss. It’s a weird angle because of their position but it’s still perfect.

He continues the slow but intense pace he set until he’s sweating and Tim is panting like he’s run a marathon. He reaches in between their bodies to caress Tim, running a hand over a cheek and down the back of his thigh.

He then reaches under Tim’s stomach, bypassing his cock and going for his balls instead. He cups them in his fists and gently squeezes before Tim lets out a sob and Jason feels Tim clench around him hard, shuddering and falling apart.

The feel of Tim pulsing around him draws the orgasm out of Jason, sending blood roaring in his ears. Jason growls leaning down to bite hard into Tim’s shoulder and pumping his hips roughly into Tim.

Jason drops down besides Tim closing his eyes and waiting for his breathing to even out. Tim crawls over and snuggles up next to Jason, resting his head on Jason’s chest.

Jason burrows his face in Tim’s hair, breathing in a minty smell that must be Tim’s shampoo.

“I love you.” Jason states, strangely not as nervous as he was before. He feels Tim go tense and Jason wraps his arms around him.

“I think I’ve loved you for a long time. Probably since before we slept together the first time. And I’m sorry I was such an ass to you but I think it’s because I thought I didn’t deserve you.”

“Jason-“

“And I’m not saying I feel like I deserve you now because I think it’ll be awhile before I do. But you keep hanging around so I’m going to keep trying and hopefully one day you’ll-“

“Jason!”

“Hang on Timmy, I’m on a roll here. You’ll feel the same way about me-“

“I love you too.”

“Because I think you’d make a pretty awesome boyfriend and- wait what?“

“I said I love you too, you dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know how I did! Feel free to follow me on tumblr if you'd like!
> 
> http://glaciya.tumblr.com/


End file.
